German Patent Application No. 24 40 013 describes a process and devices for controlling an internal combustion engine. In the case of this process and these devices for controlling an internal combustion engine, the amount to be injected when the engine is started is increased, after a waiting period, by a temperature-dependent value, which is then continuously diminished over time.
In the case of this process and these devices for controlling an internal combustion engine, the speed of the internal combustion engine may increase very slowly or insufficiently at start. This means the dynamics of the vehicle, i.e., the acceleration characteristics of the vehicle, are very poor, which in the worst-case scenario results in stalling on a slope.
This starting problem occurs specifically when the vehicle starts with increased load, for example, when it is stopped on an upward slope, or when the fuel used is of poor quality, or other unfavorable thermal or atmospheric conditions are present.